Tate310 Requests
by IeuanR
Summary: Some old requests I did for Tate310, now merged into one place. Of varying quality
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Perrkins: Hello there, I didn't see you come in. Welcome to the Island of Sodor! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mr. Gilbert Perkins, an engine driver here on the North Western Railway, and welcome to the engine driver's common room here at Knapford, the biggest station on the entire Island. This is where we come to have a rest, and drink a cup of tea when we're not busy on the tracks. We engine drivers are very important, in addition to driving them, we make sure the engines are working properly and doing their jobs right. I usually drive Thomas.

 _He hears the telephone ringing._

Mr. Perkins: Excuse me for a moment.

 _He answers the Telephone._

Mr. Perkins: Hello, Engines Driver Common Room, Gilbert Perkins speaking. Sir Topham Hatt, sir! Good day, sir, you have a job for me? You want me to... Yes sir, of course sir. I'll have Thomas ready as soon as possible.

 _He turns back towards the viewer._

Mr. Perkins: That was Sir Topham Hatt, or as us staff and the engines call him the Fat Controller. He's the Head of the whole Railway! He wants me to take Thomas to Brendam Docks and pick up an important delivery for Maithwaite. You know it's not just drivers who are important to running an engine, you need a fireman to shovel coal into the firebox and a guard to make sure we arrive and leave on time. They haven't arrived yet so I'll grab their things for them.

 _He walks over to a wall to grab the fireman's shovel but it's not their._

Mr. Perkins: Oh dear, I'm sure he always leaves his shovel here. I'll grab the guards things.

 _He walks to the table but the guard's things aren't there._

Mr. Perkins: Oh dear, oh dear! We can't run a train without a shovel, whistle and flags! I know how about you go and see Thomas while I look for them.

* * *

Thomas and Gordon: Written by the Rev. W. Awdry.

Thomas is a tank engine. He lives at the Big Station on the Island of Sodor. He's a cheeky little engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome. He's a fussy little engine too, always pulling coaches about, ready for the Big Engines to take out on long journeys. And when trains come in he shunts the empty coaches away so that the Big Engines can go and rest. Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does. He loves pulling tricks on them including Gordon, the biggest and proudest engine of all! Thomas liked whistling rudely at him.

"Wake up lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me!"

One day, after pulling the Big Express, Gordon had returned to the sidings very tired. He was just going to sleep when Thomas came up in his cheeky way.

"Wake up lazybones! Do some hard work for a change. You can't catch me!"

And off he ran laughing. Instead of going to sleep again, Gordon though how he could get back at Thomas. One morning Thomas wouldn't wake up! His driver and fireman couldn't make him start. His fire went out and there wasn't enough steam. It was nearly time for the express and people were waiting but the coaches went ready. At last Thomas started.

"Oh dear, oh dear" he yawned. He bustled into the Big Station where Gordon was waiting.

"Hurry up You!" Gordon said.

"Hurry yourself." Replied Thomas. Gordon began making his plan.

"Yes" said Gordon "I will!" And almost before the coaches had stopped moving, Gordon reversed quickly and was coupled to the train.

"Get in quickly please" He whistled.

Thomas usually pushed behind the Big trains to help them get started started, but he was always uncoupled first. This time Gordon started so quickly they forgot to uncouple Thomas. Gordon's chance had come.

"Come on, come on!" Puffed Gordon to the coaches. The train was going faster and faster, too fast for Thomas! He wanted to stop but he couldn't.

"Peep! Peep! Stop, stop!"

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Laughed Gordon.

"You can't get away, you can't get away!" Laughed the Coaches. Poor Thomas was going faster than he had ever gone before, he was out of breath and his wheels hurt, but he had to go on.

"I'll never be the same again" he thought sadly "my wheels will be quite worn out!"

At last they stopped at a station. Thomas was uncoupled and felt very silly and exhausted. Next he went on a turntable, thinking of everyone laughing at him. Then he went on to a siding out of the way.

"Well little Thomas" chuckled Gordon "Now you know what hard work is, don't you?"

But poor Thomas didn't answer. He had no breath, he just puffed slowly away to rest and have a nice, long, long drink. He went home very slowly, and was careful afterwards to never be cheeky to Gordon again.

* * *

Mr. Perkins: Hello there, your back. Did you enjoy the story? It's a classic isn't it? And let me tell you a secret, Thomas is still cheeky to Gordon! Now, I've managed to find the shovel, whistle and red flag but I still can't find the green flag. Can you... Oh, look it's over there!

 _He rushed over and retrieved the flag from it's hiding place._

Mr. Perkins: There, all ready. Look, I can see the guard and fireman, it's time for me to go. I do hope you've enjoyed your visit and will come again soon. Goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Perkins: Hello there. I'm Mr Perkins, remember me? Welcome back to the Engine Driver's Common Room here at Knapford. Us engines drivers do our best to make the Fat Controller proud, and we are really useful, just like our engines! Like our engines we also need rest to ensure we are working at our best. And this room is the perfect place, with comfy seats, tables and a kitchen with a kettle. There's also these magazines for us to read and as I have nothing to do I'm reading one. The magazine I'm reading is very funny, it's about-

 _The telephone starts ringing._

Mr. Perkins: Excuse me for a moment.

 _He answers the Telephone_

Mr. Perkins: Hello Knapford Engine Driver's Common Room, Gilbert Perkins speaking. Sir Topham Hatt, sir! It's a pleasure to speak with you sir. Yes sir, our visitor have arrived and I've explained to them how useful us driver's are. You want me to... Yes, sir of course sir... right now, sir? Only it's almost... Of course, brilliant idea sir. Have a good day too, sir.

 _He turns back to the viewer._

Mr. Perkins: That was the Fat Controller! He wants me to take Edward to Brendam Docks and collect some passengers from a ferry. It's been a while since I've driven Edward, I usually drive Thomas. It's almost dinner time but the Fat Controller says that if I leave as soon as possible I'll have time to eat it at the Docks.

 _He grabs his bag and searches for something._

Mr. Perkins: Luckily for me, Mrs Perkins always makes the most delicious... Oh dear I've forgotten my lunch! I've even forgotten my tea! This is a disaster, an engine driver without his lunch is like a engine without coal, not Really Useful! Hold on...

 _He rushes over to the Kitchen and looks through the cupboards._

Mr. Perkins: Bread, peanut butter, everything I need to make my own lunch! While I'm doing that why don't you visit Edward. I'm sure he has a story to tell you.

* * *

Edward and Gordon: Written by the Rev. W. Awdry.

One day Edward was at the shed where he lived with the other engines. They were all, except Thomas, bigger than Edward and boasted about it.

"The Driver won't choose you again" said Gordon "He wants strong engines like us!"

But the Driver and Fireman felt sorry for Edward.

"Would you like to come out today?"

"Oh, yes please!" Said Edward.

So they lit his fire, made lots of steam and Edward puffed away. The other engines were very cross at being left behind. Edward worked hard all day and the Coaches thought he was very kind, and the Driver was very impressed.

"I'm going out again tomorrow!" Edward told the other engines that night "What do you make of that?"

But he didn't hear what they thought, for he was so tired and happy that he fell asleep at once. The next morning Edward woke up to find that nothing had changed, Gordon was still boasting.

"You watch me little Edward as I rush through with the Express, that will be a splendid sight for you. Goodbye little Edward, look out for me this afternoon!"

Edward went off to do some shunting. Edward liked shunting, it was fun playing with trucks. He would come up quietly and give them a push! Then he stop and the wily trucks would go bump into each other.

"Ugh" they cried "What ever is happening?"

Edward played till there was no more trucks, then he stopped to rest. Presently he head a whistle. Gordon was very cross, instead of nice shiny coaches he was pulling a lot of very dirty trucks.

"A goods train, a GOODS train" he grumbled "The shame of it, the shame of it, oh the shame of it."

Edward laughed and went to find some more trucks. Then there was trouble!

"Gordon can't get up the Hill" the Porter called to Edward's driver "Can you take Edward and push him please." They found Gordon half way up and very cross. His driver and fireman were talking to him severely.

"Your not trying!"

"I can't do it" Gordon said "these noisy trucks hold an engine back so. If they were coaches now that would be different." Edward's driver came up.

"We've come to push."

"No use at all!" Said Gordon.

"You wait and see" replied Edward's driver. They brought the train back down to the bottom of the Hill.

"I'm ready" said Edward.

"No good" grumbled Gordon. They pulled and pushed as hard as they could.

"I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it" puffed Gordon

"I can do it, I can do it, I can do it" puffed Edward. Edward puffed and pushed, and pushed and puffed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realized it Gordon found himself at the top of the Hill.

"I've done it! I've done it! I've done it!" He said proudly. He completely forgot about Edward and didn't even say thank you. Edward was left out of breath and far behind. He went on to the next where he found the Driver and Fireman were very pleased by him. The fireman gave him a nice long drink, and the Driver said

"I'll get out my paint tomorrow and give you a nice new coat of blue with red strips, you'll be the smartest engine in the Shed."

* * *

Mr. Perkins: You're back. Edward was really helpful, wasn't he? Yes indeed, and I've got my lunch ready to go, my bottle of milk and my sandwich are in this bag, along with a nice juicy apple, and now I must go. Well, thanks for visiting, and I hope to see you again soon. Goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3

_Mr Perkins enters, his coat is soaking wet._

Mr. Perkins: Oh, hello again. I didn't notice you were here. Allow me to reintroduce myself. I'm Mr. Perkins, and I'm one of the steam engine drivers on the Island of Sodor. And welcome back to our engine driver's common room. It's pouring out there, I hope you didn't get wet, I certainly have! Thankfully this room is nice and dry, the perfect place to get out of the rain. I've been working with Thomas in the yard, shunting trucks. I think I'll have a nice hot-

 _He hears the telephone ringing._

Mr. Perkins: Excuse me for a moment.

 _He answer the telephone._

Mr. Perkins: Hello, Knapford Station Engine Driver's Common Room, Gilbert Perkins speaking. Sir Topham Hatt, sir! Good day to you sir. Yes, the weather is horrible today, sir. What? A passenger has lost... Yes of course I'll help her sir. Goodbye.

 _He turns back towards the viewer._

Mr. Perkins: That was Sir Topham Hatt, the Fat Controller himself. It seems a passenger on Percy's train has lost her umbrella and he wants me to help her get to the Waiting Room without her getting wet. I'll need to put my coat back on, and grab my own umbrella. Umbrellas are Really Useful, aren't they? While I'm looking for mine why don't you go go visit Henry, I'm sure he has a rainy story for you. Careful not to get wet!

* * *

The Sad Story of Henry: Written by the Rev. W. Awdry

 _Once an engine attached to a train,_

 _Was afraid of a few drops of rain!_

 _He went into a tunnel_

 _And squeaked through his funnel_

 _And never came out again!_

The engines name was Henry. His driver and fireman argued with him, but he would not move.

"The rain will spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes" he said.

The guard blew his whistle till he had no more breath and waved his flags till his arms ached but Henry still stayed in the tunnel, and even blew steam at him.

"I am NOT going to spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes for you." He said rudely.

The passengers came and argued too, but Henry still would not move. Then came along Sir Topham Hatt, the man in charge of all the Engines on Sodor. They call him the Fat Controller.

"We will pull you out" he said. They hooked up a rope and everyone pulled- except the Fat Controller because.

"Cough" he said "my doctor has forbidden me to pull." They pulled and pulled and pulled but still Henry stayed in the tunnel.

Then they tried pushing from the other end. The Fat Controller said "One, two, three, push!" But he didn't help.

"Cough, my doctor has also forbidden to push". They pushed and pushed and pushed, but still Henry stayed in the tunnel. At last James came. The guard waved his red flag and stopped him. Everyone argued with Henry, the passengers, the two crews and the Fat Controller.

"Look it has stopped raining" they said.

"Yes, but it will begin again soon." Henry replied. "And what will become of my lovely green paint and red stripes then?"

So they brought James up, and he pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as he ever could. But still Henry stayed in the tunnel. Eventually even the Fat Controller gave up.

"We shall take up your rails!" He said. "And leave you here for always and always and always!"

They took up the old rails and built a wall in front of him so Henry couldn't get out of the tunnel ever again. All he could do was watch the other trains rush through the other tunnel. He was very sad because he thought no-one would ever see his lovely green paint with red stripes again. As time went on Edward and Gordon would often pass by.

Edward would say "Peep. Peep. Hello!" While Gordon would say "Poop! Poop! Serves you right."

Poor Henry had no steam to answer, his fire had long gone out. Soot and dirt from the tunnel had spoiled his lovely green paint with red stripes anyway. He wondered if he would ever be allowed to pull trains again. But I think he deserved his punishment.

Don't you?

* * *

Mr. Perkins: Ah, your back. While you was away I mangled to find my umbrella, it was under the sink of all places!. I'm sure Henry would have found this very useful, don't you? Hmm, what's that? You want to know what happened next to Henry? I'm afraid I can't tell you or I'll spoil your next visit. Now I must help that passenger. I hope to see you again soon, goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Perkins: Hello there. I didn't notice you come in. I'm Mr. Perkins, and welcome back to the Island of Sodor and the Knapford Station engine driver's common room, a special place for us driver's to come when we're not outside being Really Useful with our engines. I've just had my breakfast, some delicious hot porridge. I always have breakfast in the morning's because, as they say, it's the most important meal of the day! I'm about to-

 _He hears the telephone ringing._

Mr. Perkins: Excuse me a moment, it must be important.

 _He answers the Telephone._

Mr. Perkins: Hello, Knapford Engine Driver's Common Room, Gilbert Perkins speaking. Sir Topham Hatt, sir! Good morning sir. How may I help you? There's a special event... Sounds lovely sir... You want ME to... Why sir I'd be honoured! I have to be ready by 8:30? Don't worry sir I will be ready. Good day.

 _He turns back to the viewer._

Mr. Perkins: That was the Fat Controller, Sir Topham Hatt himself! He says there's a very special event at Maron Station and that I must attend. I'll be traveling on Gordon's Express, a very important train for very important passengers, so I'll need to look my best. The Express leaves at just gone 8:30 so I have about half an hour to prepare. I think Henry's outside, how about you go see him so he can tell you how he got out of the Tunnel and the time he and Edward pulled the Express while I get ready.

* * *

Edward, Gordon and Henry: Written by the Rev. W. Awdry.

Gordon always pulled the Express. He was proud of being the only engine strong enough to do it. There were many heavy coaches, full of important people like the Fat Controller and Gordon was seeing how fast he could go.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" He panted.

"Trickety-trock, trickety-trock, trickety-trock" said the Coaches. In a minute Gordon would see the Tunnel where Henry was bricked up and lonely.

"Oh dear" though Henry "Why did I worry about rain spoiling my lovely coat of paint? Will the Fat Controller ever forgive me and let me out again?"

"In a minute" thought Gordon "I'll poop poop at Henry, and rush through the tunnel and out into the open again."

He was almost there when crack: "wheeeeeshsh" There was Gordon going slower and slower, and in a cloud of steam. His driver stopped the train.

"What has happened to me?" Asked Gordon. "I feel so weak."

"You've burst your safety valve" said the Driver "you can't pull the train anymore."

"Oh dear!" Said Gordon "We were going so nicely too... Look at Henry laughing at me!" Everybody got out and came to see Gordon.

"Humph!" Said the Fat Controller "I never liked these big engines- always going wrong, send for another engine at once!"

While the Guard went to find one they uncoupled Gordon, who had enough steam to run on to a siding out of the way. The only engine left was Edward.

"I'll come and try!" He said. Gordon saw him coming.

"Humph, that's no use" Gordon said "Edward can't push the train."

Edward pushed and puffed, and puffed and pushed but he couldn't move the heavy coaches.

"I told so" said Gordon rudely "Why not let Henry try?"

"Yes" said the Fat Controller "I will. Will you help pull this train Henry?" He asked.

"Oh yes, sir!" Said Henry at once.

Gordon's driver and fireman lit his fire, when he got up steam he puffed out of the tunnel. He was dirty, his boiler was black and he was covered with cobwebs.

"Ooh! I'm stiff, I'm stiff!" He groaned.

"Have a run to ease your joints, and find a turntable." Said the Fat Controller kindly.

When Henry came back he felt much better. Then they coupled him up at the front.

"Peep, peep," said Edward. "I'm ready."

"Peep, peep, peep" said Henry. "So am I."

"Pull hard, we'll do it. Pull hard, we'll do it. Pull hard, we'll do it" they puffed together.

The coaches jerked and began to move, slowly at first, then faster and faster.

"We've done it together, we've done it together!" Said Edward and Henry.

"You've done it hurray, you've done it hurray!" Sang the Coaches.

All the passengers were excited. The Fat Controller leaned out of the window to wave at Edward and Henry, but the train was going so fast that his hat blew off into a field where a goat ate it for his tea! They never stopped till they reached the big station at the end of the line. The passengers all got out and said "Thank you." And the Fat Controller promised Henry a new coat of paint.

"Would you like a new coat of lovely green paint with red stripes?" He asked.

"Yes please, sir!" Henry replied.

On their way home Edward and Henry helped Gordon back to the Shed. The three engines are now great friends. Henry doesn't mind the rain much now because he knows that the best way to keep his paint nice is not to run into tunnels but to ask his driver to rub him down when the days work is over.

* * *

Mr. Perkins: Ah your back, I've put on this lovely little bow tie and made sure my uniform looks it's smartest. What do you think? Very smart, isn't it? I'm ready to catch the Express. Hang on- that's Gordon's whistle. Oh dear, I must dash! Goodbye and come visit again soon.

 _He rushes out of the door._

Mr. Perkins: Wait for me Gordon!


	5. Chapter 5

_Mr Perkins enters_ the _Common Room._

Mr. Perkins: Hello there, it's me Mr. Perkins. Welcome back the Engine Driver's Common here at Knapford, it's a pleasure to see you. I've just had a very busy and very exhausting morning. Edward's driver was ill so I had take him and some Troublesome Trucks to Brendan but the truck were... well, troublesome! We managed to keep them under control until we reached Wellsworth, were they started pushing Edward done the line. We almost went flying through the crowded Sudery station at full speed which is very dangerous. Thankfully we managed to get them back under control before we reached Brendam, where he gave them a stern talking to. I've taking him back to Tidmouth Sheds for a rest, which I also plan on-

 _He hears the telephone ringing._

Mr. Perkins: Sounds like I won't be having a rest. Excuse me a moment.

 _He answers the Telephone._

Mr. Perkins: Hello, Engine Driver's Common Room, Knapford Station, Gilbert Perkins speaking. Sir Topham Hatt, sir! Good d- Oh, thank you sir. You know me sir, always in control. Hmm, you want a favour from me sir? I suppose I could do it sir, but I was planning on having a- Oh thank sir, most kind. Goodbye Sir.

 _He turns to the viewer._

Mr. Perkins: That was Sir Topham Hatt. He wanted to congratulate me and Edward for stopping those trucks causing an accident. He also asked me if I could take out Thomas on a afternoon passenger train to Ffarqhar. While it means I won't be able to have a rest, he said I could have the rest of the day off. I have about- Hmm, I might not have enough time for a rest I do have enough to make a cuppa tea. While I do that why don't you see Thomas. Perhaps he could tell you about his first train.

* * *

Thomas' Train: Written by the Rev. W. Awdry.

Thomas the Tank Engine was grumbling to the other engines.

"I spend all my time pulling coaches about ready for you lot to take out on journeys"

The other engines laughed.

"Why can't I pull passenger trains too?"

"You're too impatient." They said "you'd be sure to leave something behind."

"Rubbish!" said Thomas. "You just wait, I'll show you!"

One night he and Henry were alone in the Shed. Henry was ill. The men worked hard but he didn't get better. He felt no better the next morning. Henry usually pulled the first train of day and Thomas had to get his coaches ready

"If Henry is ill" he thought" perhaps I shall pull his train" Thomas ran to find the Coaches

"Come along, come along!" he fussed.

"There's plenty of time, there's plenty of time!" grumbled the coaches.

He took them to the platform and wanted to run around in front at once. But his Driver wouldn't let him.

"Don't be impatient Thomas!" He said

So Thomas waited and waited. The passengers got in the coaches, the Guard and Stationmaster walked up and down, the porters banged the doors and still Henry didn't come. Thomas got more and more excited every minute. The Fat Controller came out of his office to see what was the matter, and the Guard and the Stationmaster told told him about Henry.

"Find another engine!" he ordered.

"There's only Thomas, sir" the Stationmaster said.

"You'll have to do it then, Thomas. Be quick now!"

So Thomas ran 'round to the front, and backed down on the Coaches ready to start.

"Don't be impatient" said his driver "Wait till everything is ready"

But Thomas was too excited to listen.

Then, he heard a guard's whistle so he started. But it wasn't his Guard's whistle, it was Edward's, and he'd started so quickly that they hadn't had time to couple Thomas to train, so he left his coaches behind!

As Thomas passed the first signal box, signalman waved and shouted at Thomas but he didn't stop.

"They're waving because I'm such a splendid engine." thought Thomas importantly "Henry says it's hard to pull trains but I think it's easy. Hurry, hurry, hurry!". He puffed, pretending to be like Gordon. As he went along he saw more people waving bat him.

"They're pleased to see me" he thought "they've never seen me pulling a passenger train before, it's nice of them to wave" and he whistled "Peep, peep, thank your."

But then he came to a signal at "Danger".

"Bother!" he thought. "I must stop, andI was going so nicely too! What a nuisance signals are!" And he blew an angry "Peep, peep" on his whistle. The signalman came up to Thomas.

"Hello Thomas" he said "What are you doing here?"

"I'm pulling my very first train" said Thomas proudly "can't you see?"

"Where are your coaches, then?"

Thomas looked back. "Why bless me!" He said. "If we haven't left them behind!"

"Yes" said the signalman "you'd better go back quickly and fetch them". Poor Thomas was so upset that he nearly cried.

"Cheer up!" said his driver. "Let's go back and try again."

At the station, all the passengers were talking at once. They were telling the Fat Controller what a bad railway it was. But when Thomas came back and they saw how sad he was they couldn't be cross. So they coupled him to the train, and this time, with a lot of effort, he really pulled it. But for a long time afterwards the other engines laughed at Thomas and said:

"Look! It's Thomas who wanted to pull a train, but forget the coaches!"

* * *

Mr. Perkins: Ah, your back. Thomas can be a silly engine sometimes can't he? I hope the same thing doesn't happen today or I won't be able to go home early. Anyway I have had a nice cuppa and I'm now ready to be Really Useful again. Now I must get Thomas ready for the train. Goodbye and come back soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Perkins: Hello there, welcome back to the Knapford Engine Driver's Common Room, it's me, Mr. Perkins. I'm very excited today for Thomas and I have been chosen to take a special delivery to the Cement Works! It's also his first freight train in about a month. I do enjoy delivering specials, there's something... special about doing it. Being chosen shows that the Fat Controller trusts us to handle the most important jobs, and this is certainly a important job. We'll be delivering the resources they need to make cement. I hope-

 _He hears the telephone ringing._

Mr. Perkins: Excuse me for a moment. I expect it's the Fat Controller asking if I'm ready to drive Thomas and deliver the special.

 _He answers the telephone._

Mr. Perkins: Engine Driver's Common Room, Knapford Station, Gilbert Perkins speaking. Sir Topham Hatt, sir! Good day sir, I'm happy to inform you that I'm... Thomas is... oh, dear that's terrible! What about the... I see, sir. Thank you for telling me, sir. I'll think about it, sir. Goodbye.

 _He turns back to the viewer._

Mr. Perkins: That was the Fat Controller, he was ringing to tell me that Thomas has suddenly become very I'll and will not be able to take the special. Henry will be taking it instead and I can drive him if I want, but I'm not sure. I was looking forward to taking Thomas out for the freight train but now that Henrys been chosen... Don't get me wrong, Henry's a fine engine and it would be an honour to drive him, but... Sigh, while I think about what I'm going to do, how about you go and see Thomas, I'm sure he'll appreciate the company.

* * *

Thomas and the Trucks: Written by the Rev. W. Awdry.

Thomas the Tank Engine used to grumble in the Shed at night. Night after night he would keep the other engines awake.

"I'm tired of pushing coaches and shunting trucks, I want to go places, do things. I want to see the world!"

The other engines didn't take much notice, for Thomas was a little engine with a long lounge. But one night Edward came to the Shed. He was a kind engine and felt sorry for Thomas.

"I've got some trucks to take home tomorrow" he told him. "If you take them instead, I'll push coaches in Yard."

"Thank you, Edward" said Thomas. "That would be nice."

So they asked their drivers the next morning, and when they say "Yes" Thomas ran happily to find the Trucks. Now trucks are silly and noisy things. They talk a lot and don't attend to what there doing. They don't listen to their engine, and when the engine stops they bump into each other screaming.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Whatever is happening?"

And, I'm sorry to say, they play tricks on engines who are not used to them, like Thomas. Edward knew all about trucks. He warned Thomas to be careful, but Thomas was too excited to listen. The shunter fastened the couplings and, when the signal dropped, Thomas was ready. The guard blew his whistle.

"Peep, peep" answered Thomas and started off. But the Trucks weren't ready.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" They screamed "Wait Thomas, wait!" But Thomas wouldn't wait

"Come on, come on" he puffed.

"All right, don't fuss, all right don't fuss!" Grumbled the Trucks as they slowly went out of the siding and on to the Main Line. Thomas began to go faster and faster.

"Whee" he whistled as he rushed through Henry's Tunnel. "Come along, come along!" Called Thomas.

He was feeling very proud of himself, but the Trucks were growing crosser and crosser. At last Thomas slowed down as he approached Gordon's Hill.

"Steady now, steady!" Warned the driver as they came to the top. He shut off steam and began to put on the brakes.

"We're stopping, we're stopping!" Called Thomas.

"No, no! No, no!" Answered the Trucks as they bumped into each other. "Go on! Go on!" And before his driver could stop them, they had pushed Thomas down the hill, and were rattling and laughing behind him. Poor Thomas tried hard to stop them making him go too fast.

"Stop pushing, stop pushing!" He hissed, but the Trucks would not stop.

"Go on, go on!" They giggled in their silly way.

"There's the station! Oh, dear! What shall I do?" He cried. They rattled straight through the Station, and swerved into the Goods Yard.

Thomas shut his eyes. "I MUST stop."

When he opened his eyes, he saw he had stopped just in front of the buffers and there watching him was the Fat Controller!

"What are YOU doing here, Thomas?" He asked sternly.

"I've brought Edward's Trucks, sir" Thomas answered.

"Why did you come so fast?"

"I didn't mean to, sir, I was pushed! By the Trucks!" Said Thomas sadly.

"Haven't you pulled trucks before?" The Fat Controller asked.

"No, sir."

"Then you've got a lot to learn about them, little Thomas. After pushing them about here for a few weeks, you'll know almost as much about them as Edward. Then you'll be a Really Useful Engine."

* * *

Mr. Perkins: Ah, your back. I've decided I will deliver the special with Henry. While I would still prefer to do it with Thomas, I think he'd rather me do it with Henry than sit around here moping. Besides, I can deliver a special with Thomas another day when he's better. Now if you'll excuse me I must get ready. Goodbye, come back soon.


	7. Arguments

Toby the Tram Engine was feeling very happy. He had just come back from the Sodor Museum after taking some very important passengers to it's grand opening. He'd first thought that the Fat Controller intended to put HIM in the museum but was thankfully proven wrong. He was going to see his coach Henrietta and tell her about his day when he heard the voices of James and Percy.

"My paint looks more beautiful than ever!" James boasted. "I'm the most splendid engine on Sodor!"

"Careful not to ruin it this time, James." Percy advised. "Remember what happened last time you had a repaint."

"Me? Ruin my own paint. That's never going to happen. Unlike a certain little green saddle tank, I know how to look after my splendid paint." James said.

"Hey" Percy said crossly "I know how look after my paint but unlike a certain vain red tender engine, it isn't my only concern in life."

"Please, you couldn't look after your paint if your boiler depended on it. Your always filthy and unsplendid, unlike me!"

"Are we really having this argument again James?" Percy asked.

"Oh dear" sighed Toby to himself "I better intervene before it gets serious." He rushed over, ringing his bell to get their attention.

"What do you want Toby?" James said, dismissively.

"I heard you two arguing and decided to stop it, before either of you say something you regret." Toby explained.

"It's just a small argument about paint, nothing for you to be concerned about Toby." Percy said.

"I had two friends who said the same thing once, the 'small' argument eventually destroyed their friendship, and I don't the same thing to happen to you two. I know you've had arguments about paint before, and I'd say it's not worth straining your friendship over."

"Your right Toby. I'm sorry about bragging my paint a lot Percy." James said.

"And I'm sorry for for implying you'd ruin your paint."

"Excellent." Said Toby. "Now would you like to hear about my day at the museum?"

James and Percy said yes and Toby told them all about his day until they had to go back to work.


	8. James' Billboard

One day the Fat Controller came to Tidmouth Sheds with a very important announcement.

"Tomorrow will be the 50th anniversary of the construction of Knapford Station. I have arranged a special party to celebrate this important event. I have also arranged for a photographer to take a photograph for a special billboard that will be displayed outside the station." He boomed.

There were loud whistles and cheers from the engines "Who will be on the Billboard, sir?" Gordon asked "Me, I imagine."

"Yes you will Gordon, along with the rest of you, Toby and Diesel." The Fat Controller replied.

"Diesel?! Why's Diesel on the Billboard sir?" Henry asked.

"He's been Really Useful recently so I think he deserves a reward. Now off to work all of you!" He ordered.

The engines hurriedly left shed one by one, all of them excited by the Billboard. All except one. James slowly left shed, he was worried, he didn't want to be on the Billboard. Edward noticed this and decided to ask him about it when he had the chance.

A little later Edward was working in Wellsworth Yard when he saw James arrive at the Station with a passenger train. He decided now was the best time to ask him why he was worried.

"James! Wait a moment. I need to talk to you" He called as he rushed over.

"Hello Edward, what do you want?" James asked. Edward could tell he was still worried.

"I want to know what you're worried about" Edward said.

"Me? Worried? I... I never worry! I'm perfectly fine." James lied, but Edward was not convinced.

"James, don't lie it's a bad thing to do and I can tell your worried, so please..." Edward realised what he was worried about "Your worried about being on the Billboard aren't you?"

"No! Ugh maybe. Fine, yes I'm worried about being on the Billboard." James admitted.

"Why James I would of thought you would of been the most excited to be on a billboard, the chance to show off your splendid red livery is something you always enjoy. Why are you worried?" Edward asked.

"It's just... I... Sigh. Do you remember the time a photographer came to take photographs of you?" James asked.

"Yes, you were rather jealous of me, and caused an accident, by accident. What's that got to do with you being worried about being on a billboard?"

"It's just after that I don't think I deserve to be on a billboard. I ruined the poster, damaged you and caused confusion and delay. All because I believed I was the only engine who to deserved to be on a poster. But I'm not, I don't deserve to be on a stamp let alone a billboard!"

"James, you do deserve to be on the Billboard. While your vanity often means you do reckless things, you're still a Really Useful Engine. Your also one of railways most important and longest serving engines, there are few engines who deserve to be on this important Billboard more than you!" Edward encouraged.

"Really? Thanks, that really means a lot coming from you Edward. I guess I shouldn't be worried. Now I need to finish this train and then head to washdown. The billboard will be ruined if I'm not looking my best. Hmm, might even head to the Steamworks and ask Victor for a new coat of paint." He rushed off as Edward chuckled to himself.

"You'll never change, James." And he went back to work.


	9. James and the Eggs

One day the Fat Controller came to Tidmouth Sheds to give jobs to his engines.

"Thomas, Edward you will run your branch lines as usual, Gordon you will take the Express, Emily you will take the Morning Local, Henry you will be doing Main Line goods and Percy you will handle branch line goods. Ah, James I want you to pick up some trucks of eggs from McColl Farm and deliver them to Hackenbeck."

"Why can't Thomas or Percy do it? They work on that branch line." James asked.

The Fat Controller sighed. "One, their busy, two I'm asking you to do this job, so please do it and be careful with the eggs." He walked to his car and drove away.

James was cross, he didn't want to pull trucks full of eggs he wanted to pull coaches full of passengers. "Silly eggs" he muttered "I hate them".

"Why do you hate eggs James?" Thomas asked.

"Why? There sticky and messy and are carried in disgusting trucks." He then had had an idea. "I'll rush this job so I can get to pulling passengers sooner".

"That's not a good idea James. I was once impatient when delivering eggs and-" James quickly steamed off. "Never mind, you'll soon learn for yourself."

Soon James reached McColl Farm where workmen were slowly loading a long line of trucks with eggs. He whistled impatiently.

"Come on, hurry up! I have more suitable jobs to do!" He yelled.

Farmer McColl came over "You need to be patient James" he said. "Eggs are very delicate and if we don't load them carefully they could crack and break". But James didn't listen.

Soon the eggs were loaded. "Ok James you can go but be..." James hurried away as fast as he could. "Careful." Farmer McColl sighed "Sometimes I wonder why I transport my goods by rail, something always goes wrong."

Soon James was speeding along Thomas' branch line wanting to deliver the eggs as soon as possible. His driver however was soon worried about the high speed they were going.

"Slow down James" he warned "If we keep going this fast we could break the eggs or even have an accident". But again James wouldn't listen and didn't slow down.

Soon James' driver decided to force James to go slower by applying the brakes but still James didn't slow down. Just then they saw a Red Signal in the distance.

"Slow down James. NOW!" His driver ordered before applying the brakes as hard as he could. This time James didn't stop him. They stopped with a thud as the trucks bashed into James' tender and themselves. This caused many eggs to break and others to fly threw the air before landing all over James with a crack.

"Yuck!" The Red Engine exclaimed in disgust "The eggs have ruined my paintwork. RUINED IT! I'll need a repaint now."

"Come on, it's not that bad, it's just egg it'll wash off easily" His fireman said but James ignored him.

"When the Fat Controller comes I'm demanding a repaint." James yelled. But when he did come James didn't ask for one from the furious man.

"James!" The Fat Controller shouted "You have caused confusion and delay! Not to mention cost the Railway and Farmer McColl a lot of money. And worst of all I won't be able to have fried eggs with my English Breakfast tomorrow! Why were you going so Fast?"

"I'm s-sorry sir. I didn't want pull egg trucks so I decided to go fast to get it done quicker."

The Fat Controller sighed "How many times do you have to learn this lesson James? Sometimes can't do the jobs you want to do. And also when delivering delicate things you must be patient and careful, not dangerously rush about."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir. I will learn from my mistakes sir." James replied.

"Good. But I still have to punish you James. You will deliver a train of eggs once a week for a year. Now go to the washdown and get that egg cleaned off." He jumped into Winston and 'drove' away. James went to washdown soon after.

A week later it was time for him to deliver eggs again. This time he patiently waited for his trucks to be loaded and went slowly and carefully while delivering them. While he would still prefer to be pulling passengers he now knew he had to do the job he was given properly. He never had another accident while pulling eggs again.

The Fat Controller also got his fried eggs. "This is delicious, dear." He said to his wife while devouring his breakfast.


	10. Sick Day

Thomas the Tank Engine loves working along his Branch Line with his faithful coaches Annie and Clarabel, it is his favourite job and there is nothing he'd rather do. One day at Tidmouth Sheds Percy was feeling a little unwell.

"I'm sure I'm well enough to work today, I don't feel that- achoo!" The green engine sneezed.

"Your not well enough Percy" Thomas said "You should stay here and rest. Maybe even go to the Steamworks if you get worse."

"I suppose so. But who will do my Jobs?" Percy asked.

"Don't worry I will" Thomas replied.

"Thank you Thomas your the best, best friend." Percy replied before heading back into the Shed. Just then the Fat Controller arrived.

"Good morning, engines" he boomed "now we have a- Where's Percy?"

"He's feeling unwell today, sir so he needs to stay in the Sheds. Don't worry sir, I'm happy to do any of his work"

"That's very kind of you Thomas. I need you to go to Knapford Harbour and collect a very important shipment for Harwick, immediately."

"Immediately sir? But what about my morning train with Annie and Clarabel?" Thomas asked.

"I'm afraid you may not be able to take passengers trains with your coaches for a while. Percy had some very important goods work to do for the next few days, work which I can only entrust my most experienced engines with." The Fat Controller explained.

"Annie and Clarabel, who will... I can't leave... nobody knows..."

"Don't worry, Thomas" the Fat Controller said reassuringly "I know how much you care about them. They will be looked after by a responsible engine."

"Ok sir..." Thomas said sadly as he left Tidmouth. While he was glad he was helping his best friend, the thought of leaving his coaches with an engine who may not even know them troubled him greatly. Annie and Clarabell weren't pleased with the arrangement either.

"I miss Thomas" Clarabell moaned "It doesn't feel right to have this strange engine pulling us."

"I agree, only Thomas can pull us right." Annie added.

"Indeed. Though she is doing her best."

That night when Thomas returned Percy was waiting for him.

"Hello Thomas, how was your day?" He asked.

"Oh hello Percy, are you feeling better?" Thomas asked, ignoring Percy's question.

"No, not really. An engineer came and inspected me, somethings wrong with my boiler, so I'll need to go to the Steamworks to have it checked out properly so I'll be out of service for at least a week. You, uh, didn't answer my question."

"Oh sorry, I uh managed to do your work but... Sigh, doing it meant I couldn't take Annie and Clarabel, someone else did and I haven't seen them all day." Thomas explained.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Thomas, if I'd known that I wouldn't ha-"

"Don't apologise Percy, you're ill and I'd gladly do your work again but... it's not seeing Annie and Clarabel it..."

"Perhaps you should ask Toby, I'm sure he's seen them and whoever's pulling them." Percy suggested.

"That's a great idea Percy!"

The next day Thomas saw Toby not long after he picked up a shipment from Knapford Harbour.

"Yes I saw them Thomas, they were being pulled by Rosie." Toby told him

"Rosie's pulling my coaches?" Thomas said, shocked.

"I saw Annie and Clarabell last night" Henrietta said "They said they missed you."

"Thanks Henrietta, thanks Toby." He then quickly puffed away to find his coaches.

Thomas wasn't sure what to think about Rosie pulling his coaches. While he knew she would treat them well, the fact that she idolized him made him wonder if it was the Fat Controller's best decision. He raced along his Branch Line till he reached Ffarqhuar where he finally found them.

"Hello, Thomas! We've missed you!" Annie and Clarabel said clearly delighted.

"Hello, Thomas" Rosie said "it's an honour to be pulling your coaches!"

"Um, yeah sure. How are you two?"

"We're fine. It's different not being pulled by you but Rosie has done marvellous." Annie replied.

"But we do hope things go back to normal soon." Clarabel added.

"I'm afraid not, it appears Percy won't be back for at least a week" Thomas said sadly. "I can't remember the last time we were separated for so long..."

"You don't have to separated for so long. I'm sure I could do some of Percy's work." Rosie suggested.

"It's a nice suggestions Rosie, but the Fat Controller says he only wants one of his most experienced engines to handle this work."

"I'm sure he will agree once he knows how you three feel." Rosie said.

They did ask the Fat Controller and while he was reluctant at first, after finding how much Thomas, Annie and Clarabel would miss each other he agreed. For the rest of the week Thomas, while still doing most of Percy's work, would pull his beloved coaches once a day. When Percy finally returned everything returned to normal.

"Hey Thomas!" He said cheerfully "I'm back! Thanks for doing my work."

"I'm glad you're well again Percy!" Thomas replied, clearly delighted. "And your welcome!"


	11. Snoring Engine

The engines at Tidmouth Sheds were exhausted after a hard day's work and wanted to have a good night's sleep. However Caitlin had decided to spend the night and had interrupted their slumber. Thankfully Percy had allowed her take the Mail Train so his friends could have their sleep. The streamlined engine had sped off as soon she was coupled up. Gordon was pleased.

"At last I can have my well deservedt rest. An engine as important as me needs his sleep." And with that he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Soon there was complete silence at Tidmouth.

Suddenly there was a loud "Snore". The loud noise startled Edward awake who quickly looked around to find it's source, but he couldn't so he closed his eyes to get back to sleep. However as soon as he did another "Snore" could be heard. Again, he couldn't see who was making the noise until a third "snore" came from... Gordon.

"Ahem, Gordon" he said quietly, trying not to wake the others "Could you please be quieter?". There was no reply. "Gordon" he said a bit louder, but still the big engine did not stir. "Gordon!"

"Shush, Edward!" Emily said exhaustively. "We're trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Emily." Edward replied.

"What do you want?" Came the tiered response of Gordon.

"Sorry to bother you Gordon but your snoring rather loudly, could you please stop?" Edward asked.

"I can't stop snoring Edward, for one thing it helps me to... snore" Gordon had fallen asleep mid sentence! And was snoring even louder.

"Gordon, Gordon! Please... oh." He decided to try and go to sleep again, but Gordon's snoring still prevented him, so he decided to ask again.

"Gordon, wake up please!"

"Huh, what do you want?"

"Please stop snoring, I can't go to sleep with that loud noise."

"Like I said, I can't, and it helps me to calm down and relax."

"What?! Snoring doesn't do that it-"

A loud "shush" came from the other engines, Edward and Gordon were disturbing their sleep. While Edward didn't want to distribute his friends sleep, Gordon's snoring was disturbing his.

"Gordon please-"

"Your sounding a bit restless tonight, Edward" came a voice from next to Edward.

"What? Whose there?" He noticed it was his driver and firemen. "Oh it's you Charlie, Sidney. Shouldn't you two have gone home by now?"

"We had to do some overtime" Sidney, his fireman, replied. "We were about to to our homes but then we heard yo yelling. Why?"

"Gordon's snoring very loudly, it's disturbing my sleep." Edward said.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Charlie, his driver, said before hearing a loud snore from Gordon "actually maybe it is."

Then Edward had an idea. "Can you please take me to a different shed, he won't stop snoring. Knapford Sheds usually has a berth free."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Your supposed to be berthed here and-" Sidney said before being interrupted by Gordon's snoring. Charlie jumped onto Edward's footplate.

"Come on Sid, we can't leave the old boy to listen to THAT racket all night while we're sound asleep in our nice quite beds."

"Suppose your right, neither of us would want to listen to that noise all night." Sidney agreed before joining Charlie on the footplate.

"Thank you. Your the best crew an engine could have." With that they quickly left Tidmouth Sheds, and Gordon's snoring behind.


	12. Special Paint

Percy and James were at Brendam Docks, they had both delivered long lines of Troublesome Coal Trucks to be exported to far away lands. James, after ignoring Percy's warning, was now filthy, but unusually James had not rushed straight to the Washdown, instead he had something to say to Percy.

"Percy, I'm sorry" James apologised.

"Why are you sorry James?" Percy asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, about not listening to your warning about the Troublesome Trucks and I'm even more about making you feel not special. You and your paint are special." James explained.

"I still don't understand."

"Sigh... remember yesterday I made you think you weren't special because you didn't have a repaint?" James asked

"Yes."

"I didn't mean to. Your paint is special, as is mine. Of course mine is much more special than yours" Percy rolled his eyes "Uh, what I mean is paint is special but no engines paint is more special than any others. And I suppose it isn't the most special thing about an engine either, it's being Really Useful." James explained.

"Oh, well uh thanks James, apology accepted, I never expected you to say someone else's paint is as special as yours! Though considering your the only engine on Sodor with that exact livery, while others share mine I would say yours is a bit more special." Percy replied.

"Thanks for the compliment! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the Washdown. I have passengers to deliver soon, so I need to look my best." And with that he rushed off.


	13. The Black Loch Monster

Emily had recently returned to Knapford Sheds for the night after a busy day working the Black Loch Special on the Misty Valley Branch Line. She enjoyed seeing the family of Seals that inhabited the Loch. She couldn't believe she originally thought they were monsters! This got her thinking. James had told her about the supposed monster, and she hadn't heard another engine mention it. She wondered if he had tried to trick her or even try to get out of doing the run by convincing people that it was dangerous.

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow" she whispered to herself before going to sleep. Early the next day she met James at the Water Tower.

"Hello Emily" the red engine said "I heard from Thomas that you met the Black Loch 'Monster'. I never would have thought it would be family of Seals."

"That's what I want to talk to you about James. Your the only engine I've heard mention this monster. I want to know did you make it up to to try and scare me?" Emily accused.

"Why would I do that?" James replied, offended at the accusation.

"I'm still rather new here and don't know much about most of Sodor and you didn't like the run. Now did you make the monster up? Did you try and scare or trick me?" She said, raising her voice slightly.

"Well.. I, um yes. Uh no! Well not exactly. I heard Donald and Douglas, the Scottish Twins, mention something about a monster in a loch while I was at the Coaling Plant a few days ago. I later heard a workman mention something about strange creatures in Black Loch and thought it was the same. I wasn't trying to trick or scare you Emily, sorry." He apologised.

"I wonder what monster they were talking about..." Emily said.

"They were likely referring to the Loch Ness Monster, Emily." Edward, who had come to fill up on water, replied.

"Of course! That makes sense." Emily exclaimed.

But James was confused. "What's the Loch Ness Monster?" He asked.

"The Loch Ness Monster, James" Edward explained "is ,well, a monster that supposedly lives in Loch Ness in Scotland. If I'm correct it's in the Highlands so it's not far from where the Twins used to work. It's nothing to worry about though, it's only a myth the Scottish believe in. There's no such thing as monsters."

"Your right about the Highlands, Edward." Came the voice of one of the Scottish Twins.

"Aye, but not about Nessy. She's as real as my funnel!" Came the near identical voice of the second.

"Oh really" Edward said scepticaly "Do you have any evidence for your claim?"

"Aye, we do" Donald said "We saw her with our own eyes! One day, years ago when we were still in Scotland, we were resting peacefully after a hard day's work right next to the Loch when we saw something large slowly swimming across it's length. After a few minutes, with a great splash, Nessy herself appeared from the Depths of Loch Ness."

"Aye, she was a sight to behold!" Douglas continued. "Scaly skin, a mouth that could eat an engine and her size! She must of been at least the length of the Sodor Suspension Bridge. She looked at us both for what felt like hours, she was so close we could feel her breath on our boilers! And then... She left."

James whispered a "wow" while Edward couldn't think what to say "Um... yes... Well... I suppose it could be tr-"

"What nonsense!" Emily declared. "That story is fake. For one thing I used to work in Scotland so I know the rails don't go right next to the Loch."

The twins burst out laughing. "Your a smart lass Emily" Donald laughed "Aye, we made that story up. Can't believe we managed to fool you of all engines Edward."

"I expected you two to be more mature" Edward said sternly "Not like Bill and Ben. Making up stories about monsters..."

"You know us Edward, we love a good joke" Donald replied, still laughing.

"Aye, and he said we made up the story not the Monster" Douglas explained "Like I said she's as real as my funnel. Oh and Emily be watchful on your new route. Nessy might decide to take a holiday in Black Loch and then there will be a Black Loch Monster." The twins steamed away still laughing.

"I hope 'she' doesn't" James huffed, not impressed by the Twins joke.

"She won't James. The Loch Ness, Black Loch and any other monster is a myth. Probably. I hope."


	14. Don't Tell Thomas

Don't Tell Thomas: Originally written by Paul Larson.

* * *

It was cold and snowy on the Island of Sodor, but everyone was jolly and merry for it was almost Christmas. Thomas the Tank Engine loved this time of the year because the Stationmasters decorated their stations with the most beautiful lights and tall Christmas trees, and the children were merrily making snowmen. But their was one thing Thomas hated about Christmas time. There was always lots and lots of snow. It pilled up very quickly on the tracks so Thomas had to work all day to keep the line's open. Thanks to Thomas everything ran on time. All the other engines were very grateful and wanted to thank Thomas for all his hard work. When all the tracks were cleared, Thomas was looking forward to seeing his friends, he'd missed them. As he puffed towards Dryaw Station he saw Toby talking to Harold. Unknown to Thomas, they were planing a thank you surprise for him.

"Hello!" He puffed, but Toby and Harold didn't answer.

"Remember" Whispered Harold "Don't tell Thomas about the surprise!"

Harold then flew away, while Toby puffed back to his Shed. Thomas felt left out, he liked surprises. A little later, Thomas was puffing along his Branch Line. He saw Percy waiting at Maithwaite Station. His trucks were loaded with brightly coloured Christmas presents.

"Are they part of the surprise?" Asked Thomas.

Percy wanted to tell his best friend about it, but he rushed away so he wouldn't spoil the surprise. Thomas was cross. Later Thomas had to wait at a signal with Annie and Clarabel. As he waited Emily puffed up. Thomas noticed something strange on her flatbed, it was long and pointy, but it was covered up.

"Is that part of the surprise?" Asked Thomas.

"That" said Emily. "If for me to know and you to find out." And, as soon as her signal turned green, she puffed away.

"Bother!" Wheshed Thomas. "If they won't tell me I'll find out myself!"

Thomas secretly followed Emily. He puffed as quietly as he could and didn't follow too closely. Suddenly Emily was switched onto Edward's Branch Line. Thomas raced after her but just as he got to the Junction, the signalman changed the points. Thomas had to go straight ahead.

"Cinders and ashes!" Cried Thomas. "Now how will I ever find out what this surprise is?"

That evening the engines were very excited. They were all talking about Thomas' surprise.

"I can't wait!" chuffed Edward.

"He's going to love it!" Puffed Percy. But then Thomas arrived.

"Shhh" whispered James "Don't tell Thomas!"

Thomas felt more left out than ever. It wasn't fair, everyone knew what the surprise was except him.

"Humph. If they won't tell me, then I don't to know!" He huffed.

He then steamed crossly away. He puffed as far away from Tidmouth Sheds as he could. At last it was time to show Thomas the surprise, but nobody knew where he'd gone.

"Please find him, Harold!" Edward pleaded.

"I'll do my best." Replied Harold and he flew away.

"I do feel bad about pretending not to know of the surprise." said James. "If we told him he wouldn't have run away. Edward felt sorry for him.

"Never mind James." he said kindly, "When Thomas comes back, we'll tell him all about it." James felt a bit better.

"Okay Edward." he said with a smile.

But Edward's driver, Charlie, was stil concerned.

"It's getting late, old boy." he said. "Where could Thomas be?"

Thomas was parked in a siding. He was feeling cold and sad. Why was he the only one not know what the surprise was? Why wouldn't the other engines tell him? If only they would. Then he heard a noise that was coming from the sky. It was Harold!

"There you are old chap!" He called. "It's time for you to pick up the children and see the surprise."

"The children?" Thomas puffed

"Yes, it's part of a special thank you from all the engines for clearing the line's from the snow." Harold explained.

Thomas was delighted. Finally he was going to find out what the surprise was!

"You mean I'm not being left out?"

"Of course not!" Said Harold "Now, the children are waiting for you at Wellsworth Station. Hurry, or you'll be late!"

Thomas loved pulling carriages full of children so he raced away. Soon he arrived at Wellsworth Station, were he found Annie and Clarabel waiting for him. He collected the children. He puffed through the snowy countryside. The children were excited, they also wanted to find out what the surprise was. Thomas turned down Edward's Branch Line. Soon they arrived at Upper Brendam and there was Thomas' surprise. A huge Christmas tree stood in the village square. It lights shone brightly and it's baubles twinkled like stars. And at under the tree was lots of presents for the children. There was even some tinsel for Thomas.

"This is the best surprise I've ever had!" He whistled happily.


End file.
